Rules
CFHF Fanasy Baseball - League Rules SCORING ' ' Format ''' This will be a head to head league where your winning percentage against your weekly opponents determines the overall standings. '''Scoring Categories Hitting (6) Runs, Homeruns, Runs Batted In, Stolen Bases, Total Bases, Batting Average Fielding (4) Putouts, Assists, Errors, Double Plays Turned Pitching (5) Win Percentage, Saves, Walks, Strikeouts, Earned Run Average ' ' ROSTERS ' ' Twenty-two player roster 1 – Catcher 2 – Corner Infielders (1B/3B) 2 – Middle Infielders (2B/SS) 3 – Outfielders (LF/CF/RF) 2 – Utility Players (Any Fielding Position) 3 – Starting Pitchers 3 – Relief Pitchers 6 – Bench Spots (Any position) 2 – Disabled List Keepers You will be allowed 9 ‘keepers’ to roll over to the following season. Your keep list is due on or before 11:59pm on December 24th and must be PM’d to our commissioners (Method Man, InfinityIggy and Johnny Hoxville). Roster Moves Adds/Drops You will be able to do 5 player moves per week, adding a free agent and a successful waiver claim will be considered ‘adds’. Dropping a player does not count towards this limit. Trades Traded must be posted in the CFHF Fantasy Baseball thread on HF boards, as well as created on yahoo. A trade does not count towards your weekly transaction limit. The commissioners have a right to veto any trade they believe is too unfair. Trades can be made starting April 1st, 2016 and can be made at anytime except the period of time between the trade deadline and the end of the playoffs. Trades will take effect the day after they are approved in yahoo by one of the commissioners. Only players, prospects and draft picks can be traded. If a trade includes a draft pick from the main player draft, an equal number of picks from the main player draft must be coming back in return. Conditions on trades will not be allowed. If a manager does not own the assets involved the trade will be automatically vetoed. Waivers/Free Agency A player dropped will be on waivers for 2 days for people to place claims. When you place a successful claim the player will be placed on your roster the day following the successful claim. You cannot pick up another team’s prospect as a free agent even though they may appear on the free agency list. Initially the worst team worst team will waiver priority but once a team has a successful waiver claim they will move to the bottom of the priority order. DRAFTS ' ' Draft Lotteries 2016 Drafts In 2016 there will be 2 draft lotteries, one for each of the prospect and main drafts. Each team will get “1 ball” in each draft. The same team cannot win both lotteries, should the same team get drawn for both the GM will be contacted and they will be given the choice as which of the 1st picks he would like and the other lottery will be re-drawn. 2017 (and beyond) Drafts In future drafts there will be a weighting system in place that favors the last place and non-playoff teams. There will be a lottery for each of the two drafts and the same team get drawn for both the GM will be contacted and they will be given the choice as which of the 1st picks he would like and the other lottery will be re-drawn. The exact weighting will be determined at a later date. Starting with the 2017 prospect draft you will be able to cut any 2 of your prospects and get a 6th round supplementary pick; these picks cannot be traded. Prospect Draft 2016 Prospect Draft The 2016 prospect draft will begin on February 15th and will consist of 5 rounds and will be a snake draft. The draft order will be selected at random. All MLB prospects with no MLB experience are eligible for the inaugural draft. 2017 (and beyond) Prospect Drafts This draft will take place beginning December 1st and will consist of 5 rounds. The draft order will be determined by the standings of the previous season and will be a weighted draft (the exact weightings are to be determined). Due to the varying ages and experience of the players in the MLB draft any player taken in the most recent MLB Amateur Draft, a list of eligible players will be available. Prospect Definition A fielding prospect will remain a prospect until they have 200 games of MLB experience. A Pitching prospect will remain a prospect until they have 40 games of MLB experience. Main Player Draft 2016 Main Player Draft The 2016 main player draft will begin on March 1st and will consist of 22 rounds and will be a snake draft. The draft order will be selected at random. Any player not taken in the Prospect Draft will be eligible. 2017 (and beyond) Main Player Drafts This draft will begin in early January every year and will consist of 13 rounds. The draft order will be determined by the standings of the previous season and will be a weighted draft (the exact weightings are to be determined). Please note that when trading a draft pick from the main player draft that they begin with the 10th round as round 1 through 9 are for your keepers. MISCELLANEOUS Rule Changes Any rule changes require a vote and need 80% of the managers to approve the rule change. Any rule changes will not be considered until the off-season. Team Names & Logos For the inaugural season all team names and logos must be announced and posted prior to April 1st, any teams not in compliance will be named and given a logo by the commissioner panel and you don’t want that because we are truly terrible people. In following seasons any name changes must be announced prior to March 1st. Team names and logos will not be changed during the season. Inactivity We don’t want you to place your life on hold for this league and we understand extenuating circumstances do happen. If you need time away, please speak to us and we will help you find a co-manager to manage your team. If a manager does not set their line-ups for a full week the commissioner panel will then take over the team and try to contact the manager, if we have not head from the manager in two weeks will begin a search for a new manager. Should the original manager contact during that time if they have a legitimate reason we will hand control back to them.